Delivery for Jennifer Jareau
by TML9115
Summary: In response to Round Eight– Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner.  Assigned love song & prompts: Amazed  Lonestar ; a box of chocolates,  Eros  Greek God of Love & Sex , rose petals. Written for Randallsbaby AKA Katie


In response to the Fanfic Challenge Round Eight – Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange for the Chit Chat on the Author's Corner.

Assigned pairing: Rossi/JJ  
Assigned love song & prompts: Amazed (Lonestar); a box of chocolates,  
Eros (Greek God of Love & Sex), rose petals

Written for a truly amazing writer and friend randallsbaby a.k.a…Katie…

Katie I want you to know I ignored several 911 calls to write this…

**Delivery for Jennifer Jareau**

"Agent Jareau." JJ answered her office phone.

"JJ, its Norma. Just giving you a heads up, you have a delivery coming your way." JJ groaned sinking into her chair. She really didn't want any deliveries, especially not today. Today she wanted to be left alone to figure out how she would break up with her boyfriend. Usually she'd have no problem breaking up with a man but being that it was Valentines Day it made the task all that more difficult. God, she felt like an awful person. What kind of person broke up with their partner on a day meant to show your love for them?

She'd rather spend the day confined in a room with a psychotic serial killer then go through with the dinner plans she had. Valentines Day, a day she truly hated, but she figured that was because she hadn't found the right person, the person that she wanted to actually celebrate the holiday with. Her heart longed for someone else. If only that someone else was aware of the feelings she had then she wouldn't be with Mr. Full of myself and lack personality.

"Thanks Norma. I need to get to it before Morgan does." She quickly stood up. She was thankful she'd taken the time to get to know the agent posted at the front desk. Leaving her office she realized she'd been too late, Morgan was talking to the flower delivery guy already looking at the card to see who it was addressed to. The size of the arrangement itself made her want to die, seeing the grin on Morgan's face as he read the card made her want to leap out the closest window. "Delivery for Jennifer Jareau." The teams attention turned to her immediately. _  
_

She caught Dave's eye as he moved closer to her. She became completely lost in him. What was she doing wasting her time with Mr. Ego? How stupid could she have been? She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes as he eyed the flowers, that were clearly addressed to her.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

She knew he was saying something but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Jennifer." He touched her elbow lightly snapping her from her thoughts.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

"What? Dave did you say something?" She stammered never breaking eye contact. "I asked if you were okay and clearly you're not. Let me take you home." JJ stood silently. She'd wasted so much time. The nights she and Dave had spent together having dinner, having intelligent conversations, watching movies and talking had been some of the best nights of her life. Looking into his eyes she realized she wasn't the only one having those thoughts.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

Forgetting the rest of the team she moved her hand to caress his cheek. She felt him relax into her touch. How had she mistaken her feelings of love for infatuation? She truly felt like an idiot.

Without further hesitation she threw caution to the wind and leaned into him. Dave's entire body had been brought to life by her simple touch. Not wasting the opportunity at hand he cupped her face in his hands and moved closing the gap between them. Inhaling her sweet scent his lips touched hers. Closing their eyes they lost themselves in the gentle kiss. Everyone else lost to them. It was just the two of them floating in the darkness surrounded only by space and air.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss_

"Dave." She spoke so softly.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long Jen." He confessed leaning his forehead against hers. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "Me too."

Someone clearing their throat is what finally drew them apart. Oops, they'd forgotten where they were. Seeing them all stare at them in shock and confusion JJ frowned at the sight of the flowers, but before either of them could say anything Morgan spoke up.

"So Rossi. Eros huh?" JJ reached for her sidearm only to realize she'd left it in her desk drawer. She wasn't too upset though as the person she really wanted to shoot was the one who'd sent the flowers and the card not the one reading it.

"Eros?" Hotch repeated the name trying to make sense of it.

"Eros, in Greek mythology, was the primordial god of sexual love and beauty. He was also worshipped as a fertility deity. His Roman counterpart was Cupid. In the Theogony Hesiod makes him a primordial god, while in some myths, he was the son of the deities Aphrodite and Ares." Reid explained quoting text word for word. (Google)

Hotch just looked at the genius in amazement. What didn't he know?

"We know all that kid." Morgan teased. "Rossi man, I know you thought highly of yourself but don't you think this is a bit of an exaggeration?"

Emily and Garcia laughed quietly. They were the only two that knew of JJ's relationship to Mr. Personality and their friends feelings for the Italian profiler. They knew they needed to come to her rescue but this was just too good.

Breaking apart JJ and Dave made their way to the rest of the group. Pulling the card out of Morgan's hand JJ read it. "You didn't think we wouldn't see the flowers?" Morgan continued.

Before Dave could speak JJ answered for him. "He didn't think because he didn't send them."

"Wait. You mean. I'm confused."

"There's a first." Rossi grinned at the dumbfounded look on Morgan's face.

"Who are the flowers from JJ?" Reid asked eyeing them closely. The arrangement looked expensive but he never figured JJ to like the flowers he saw. She seemed more the type to enjoy a simple arrangement rather than the eccentric one Morgan was holding.

"They're from my…soon to be ex." She wasn't sure if there was a correct way to phrase her status with Mr. Ego.

"Well it seems he thinks very highly of himself." Garcia grinned. "You sure you're ready to top that Rossi?"

"I can assure you I don't need a card to feel adequate in my pleasing abilities." JJ turned a dark shade of red. This day hadn't gone at all how she'd envisioned it. While embarrassing it sure had taken a turn for the best. She'd woken up to find her bedroom floor covered in rose petals, a sight she had been less then pleased with. Quietly she'd left the bedroom and walked into her living room to find the petals littered the floor there as well. She'd been half temped to wake Mr. Ego up and tell him to come clean up the petals, but had thought better of it when she'd read his note. He'd been worried she'd be called on a case so he'd set the rose petals out early in hopes of catching her before she left for work. It was then she'd made it her mission to leave before he woke up.

"Delivery for Jennifer Jareau." A young girl walked in carrying a small package. Identifying herself she grabbed the packaged and thanked the young girl. JJ rolled her eyes as she read the cheesy line on the box. Unwrapping it she looked at the content underneath. Godiva chocolate. Well at least he got one thing right. Sharing the sweet treat with her team JJ couldn't help but smile as a protective hand found its way around her waist pulling her closer. Maybe, just maybe she could start liking the holiday.

AN: Well that's it… Katie girl I hope you liked it… I know you don't care fore V-Day so I hope this doesn't make you vomit….


End file.
